A major strength of the Minnesota Obesity Center is the quality and diversity of obesity studies done by the leaders of the Center. We have emphasized this characteristic of the Center by establishing a strong Executive Committee, which works closely with the Director in Center matters. The members of this Committee have a significant national presence, having been involved in national obesity research organizations and grant review 'i boards. For example, Drs. Jensen and Dr. Bernlohr have chaired the Integrated Physiology of Obesity and Diabetes (IPOD) study section. Both Dr. Billington and Dr. Jensen have served as President of the Obesity Society, and Dr Levine is the current President of the Society forthe Study of Ingestive Behavior. Dr. Billington previously served six years service on the NIH Clinical Obesity Research Panel. Dr. Jensen was the first President of the Association for Weight Management and Obesity Prevention. Dr. Crow is a past-President of the Academy for Eating Disorders This committee structure has ensured that each ofthe diverse interests within the Minnesota Research Base are vigorously represented. Further, the leadership of the Center has been very stable, thus promoting greater strength, in that Drs. Levine, Billington, Jeffery and Jensen have remained in their positions throughout the 15 years of Center operation. These strengths have also greatly enhanced a principal administrative goal of the Center: to encourage new and greater depth of collaborations.